Relative Secrets
by tdogg
Summary: Hannah starts noticing a boy who follows her everywhere. Also, why does Robbie act strangely when this boy or new teenage actor Jason Raine is mentioned. Will keep you guessing to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Relative Secrets

Chapter 1

Miley Stewart was running through her house frantically. Her dad says, "Miley, what is the matter honey?"

"I cannot find my Hannah Montana wig."

"Okay, that's bad news. Jackson get down here. Help us find your sister's wig."

"Never mind, found it," stated Miley. At this Lily and Oliver walked in.

Lily said, "You ready for your concert Miley?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hold it there Miles, your concert isn't until 8 o'clock. It's only 5."

"Whew, let me take a breather," said Miley. She turned on the TV to the news. No surprise that Hannah Montana's concert was the top story. Also the fact that she was still at top of the charts. They ordered pizza shortly there after. When the pizza arrived, they ate it quickly and then headed to the concert.

During the concert, Miley/Hannah kept on noticing a boy about her age, that looked so familiar that she couldn't figure out why. The concert went well, and afterward Hannah signed some autographs. The same boy showed up at the signing. Miley just decided to pay no attention.

When she headed out to the limo, she saw the same boy again. She said to Lily, "Do see that boy over there, Lil?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"It seems like I know him from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it."

"He's probably just a fan who shows up a lot."

"No, this is the first time that I have seen him. This will probably not be the last." She paid no more attention to him after that.

When Miley arrived back home, she didn't see the boy. She turned on the TV, and they had a story about the new teenage actor Jason Raine. Miley turned to Lily, who was on the couch next to her and said, "Doesn't he look some what like the boy who we've seen constantly today?"

"Your right, he does. Maybe it was him. Oh my god Miley, look at his face. He has a lot of the same features that you do."

"This is rather getting scary. I don't know him but it seems like I've known him my whole life. This is totally getting scary."

"Hey, Miles. Nice concert." Robbie had just came downstairs.

"Thanks dad. Come look at this actor. He looks a lot like me. I saw someone who looks like him at the concert, the autograph signing and while I got in the limo."

"Maybe he is just stalking you. Mr. Stewart are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just remembered something I need to do upstairs." He then proceeded to go upstairs, almost running.

"Your dad sure is acting strange, its like he saw a ghost or something."

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

A/N. Hope you enjoyed my first Hannah fanfic. I will be writing more. Please R&R. Hoped you enjoyed the suspense. What is making Robbie acting so strange? And what is with the boy who keeps showing up everywhere. Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason Raine was standing in a corner of a stadium. Hannah Montana was performing her song "Who Said," at the moment. After the song was over Jason left the stadium and got into his limo. He said to the driver, "Let's get something to eat Howard. I'll pay."

"Okay, sir, said Howard. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Wendy's sounds good. I'll have the usual, Howard. You know where the money is." They went through the drive-thru and then they headed towards the coast. When they arrived at the house, Howard opened the door and let Jason out. "Thank you Howard, that will be all for tonight."

Howard got back in the limo and drove off. Jason headed inside and immediately went upstairs. He got on his computer and immediately got onto the internet. He went straight for the Hannah Montana website. He looked at various pictures of her. He then said to himself, "She seems so familiar, but I cannot figure out why." The doorbell rang, and Jason went to answer it. At the door was a tall white man, wearing glasses.

He said, "We need to talk."

Elsewhere…

Miley woke up late the next morning. Fortunately, it was Saturday. She went downstairs. It seems Lily had fallen asleep on the couch. Miley walked over to her. "Lily, wake up. Rise and shine sleepy head." Lily woke up with a start.

"Hum, what. Oh hi Miley. Why am I on your couch?"

"I think you fell asleep here, and forgot to go home."

"Well come on let's get some breakfast." As they headed for the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Miley answered the door, it was a tall white man with glasses.

He said, "Hello, young lady. Is your father around?"

"Sure. Hold on a second. Do come in. Dad someone here to see you." The man came in, and behind him was the boy from the concert, and now that she thought about it, he looked a lot like the actor Jason Raine.

Robbie came downstairs and saw who came in the door. Robbie said, "Hello, Tim. Long time no see."

"Good to see you too Robbie. We need to talk. Miley, you and your friend are welcome to join us." They went into the front room and sat down. Tim continued, "This is, George everybody. Miley, he is your twin brother." Miley nearly fainted.

"He's my what?"

"Your twin brother."

"Dad did you know about this?"

"Actually, Miles, I did know you had a twin. It is a long and detailed story for which we do not have the time for. I'll tell you when you both are older. So why did you bring him here Tim?"

"Well, his adoptive parents died in a car crash last week and you are his closest living relatives. Besides, you were to become guardian in case of the Johnson's death."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Well don't worry about his schooling. He has already been registered, and paid for. I'll leave now so you can catch up." Tim then let himself out.

Robbie said, "Lil, I think we better let these two talk."

"Okay." They both headed upstairs.

George turned to Miley, "So you're my twin sister?"

"That's what the man said, as hard as it is to believe it."

"You know something, you look a lot like Hannah Montana."

"I get that a lot. Do you like her music."  
"Definitely, I went to her concert last night."

"Yeah I think I saw you there. And come to think of it, you look like that teenage actor, Jason Raine."

"I get that a lot, but we are close friends."

"How close."

"Very close. It is almost like we are brothers."

"I'm the same way with Hannah."

"So you are friends with Hannah?"

"Yeah would you like to meet her sometime."

"That would be awesome. Would you like to meet Jason Raine sometime?"

"That would be cool. Could I bring Lily along?"

"I'm sure it would be okay."

"Could I bring my friend Chris to meet Hannah?"

"I don't think Hannah would mind. The more the merrier."

"Well, I would like to get some sleep. I've had a long night. I didn't sleep well."

"Sure let me show you to your new room." As Miley and George went upstairs, Lily came downstairs. A few minutes late Miley returned. "Lily, you are not going to believe this, but George is best friends. And he will arrange us to meet Jason."

"That is so cool. Ashley and Amber would totally freak."

"That isn't the half of it. He wants to meet Hannah, and he wants to bring a friend."

"Maybe we can trust him to keep our secret. He does seem like a trustworthy guy. And he is your brother after all. He's going to find out eventually."

"I've decided to tell him my secret when he goes and visits Hannah."

"You know what, maybe if he has a secret he will reveal it too."

"Who knows, Lil, maybe he will maybe he won't. But I am pretty sure that he is Jason Raine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miley woke up the next Monday, earlier than usual. She had promised George that she would take to school early and show him and his friend Chris around. Chris had been here for awhile but had been home-schooled until know.

By the time she got downstairs, George, Chris, Lily and Oliver were already waiting. Miley scarfed down some breakfast and they headed to school. Lily liked staying by George and Chris. Miley, Lily, and Oliver showed George and Chris around school, and then headed for their own classes.

After school, Miley gave George and Chris backstage passes. "These will allow you to go see Hannah. She will let both of you go see her."

"Thanks Miley, will we see you there."

"I have other business of my own tonight. Otherwise, yes I would. Enjoy. So when do I get to meet Jason Raine?"

"Soon, Miley. Tell dad that I am heading to Chris' and will be there until the concert."

"Bye George, bye Chris."

"Bye, Miley." Chris just turned and walked away. George followed.

Lily turns to Miley, "Chris sure seems the shy type."

"Yeah, a little too shy. I wonder what Chris' house is like?"

"Probably pretty cool if he lives in Malibu. Oliver, you seem quite."

"There is just something strange about those two. Ironic that they come to our school at the same time."

"Yeah, weird," said Lily. "It's probably just coincidence."

"Well lets head to my house, the concert is in three hours. We need to get ready." So they set off.

Elsewhere…

Jason Raine was pacing his study talking to himself. "I cannot figure this out. There seems to be some connection between Hannah and myself, but I can't figure it out. I wish I knew where to start." He continued pacing, occasionally taking time to drink some water. He finally went upstairs, and got onto his computer, logging onto the internet. Once again he went to the Hannah Montana website. As he was looking through the different links, he stopped suddenly. "How could I have missed this key clue? I am so stupid. It can't get anymore interesting than this."

Back at the Stewart's House…

Robbie yells up the stairs, "Is everyone ready for the concert." Everyone starts walking downstairs. They all hop in the limo. When they arrived at their destination they all got out and headed backstage. Roxy was back there already, checking different people, and threatening them too. Miley had a hard time not laughing. Roxy was a good bodyguard.

About ten minutes after there arrival, it was time for Hannah to go onstage. She sang her usual songs, "Best of Both Worlds," "Who Said," and many more. She also sang her new song, "I Miss You." When she sang this, it made Robbie and Jackson cry.

After the concert, Hannah/Miley was waiting in her room with Lola/Lily. They were both waiting for George and Chris. Hearing Roxy talk outside, Miley said, "They're coming. Once they get past Roxy." Hannah and Lola both laughed. They stopped laughing when George and Chris walked in. "So you are Miley's friends George and Chris."

George said, "Actually, I'm her twin brother."

"Nice to meet you. I talked to Miley, and she says that she trusts you. And I trust Miley. I am going to share my greatest secret with you two. However, you must promise to tell no one without my permission. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Montana," they both said in unison.

Hannah pulled off her wig. "I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley Stewart." Both George and Chris fainted at the same time. "That went well."

When they finally came to, George said, "Am I on Candid Camera or is this a dream?"

"It is neither, George this is real life. Now that you know my secret, you cannot tell another soul, unless I say so first. Lola, you may remove your wig." She did to reveal Lily. Chris fainted again. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He does this a lot when he is surprised."

A/N. Hope you liked. Now that Miley's cat is out of the bag, will you ever find out the truth about Jason Raine. R&R. If you have any questions about the story so far or what might be coming, please say so in your reviews. I will do a FAQ's at some point during the story. Sorry, but I will not tell you everything.

I do not own Hannah Montana, or anything associated with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason Raine woke up pretty early. He had big plans for the day. He got dressed, ate some breakfast, and then logged onto the internet. This time, he decided to check some Hannah Montana fan sites. However, each revealed the same thing that he had seen on the Hannah Montana website. He looked down at his watch and said, "Oh crap." He then got off the internet, and went outside. His limo was already waiting for him.

Howard said, "Where to, Mr. Raine?"

"To my other house. And step on it."

"Okay, sir."

At the Stewarts House…

"Come on Lily," Miley shouted up the stairs. "We are going to be late to meet Jason Raine." Lily came down the stairs very quickly.

"I can't believe we are actually going to meet Jason Raine."

"Well George gave me directions to the place." She searched her pockets. "Here they are." And with that they set off. Every so often they would get lost, but they eventually found it. They walked up the steps, and Miley rang the doorbell. Howard was there to answer the door.

"Come in, ladies. You are expected." They followed Howard into a very big room. Chris was sitting on one of the couches.

He said, "Jason should be in here any minute. He just needed to go splash some water on his face. Ah here he comes right now." Jason entered from the other side of the room. He took a seat on the couch by Chris.

"It is nice to meet you two. Chris and George have talked so much about you."

"Why thank you," Miley said. "It is a pleasure to meet you finally. George and Chris have talked a lot about you too."  
"So what is it like to be friends with Hannah Montana?"

"Its great. I've known her for a number of years now. When we are together, we get to have some real fun."

"What do you think of Hannah, Lily?" Lily just sat there shocked. It seems that the idea of sitting and talking with Jason Raine was still setting in completely. "Uh, Lily."

"Oh, sorry, must have dosed off. What was the question again?"

"What do you think of Hannah Montana?"

"I think she's great. I'm real glad that we became friends," said Lily as she winked at Miley.

"Well would you like to go see Hannah perform? I'm sure I can get a couple of backstage passes."

"No thank you. I have to do a promo for my new movie. Maybe some other time, rain check."

"No problem. Let's go Lily." The two of them left.

Jason turned to Chris, "This is going to be very interesting."

Outside the house, Miley and Lily are heading back to Miley's house. Miley said, "I guess it is George. Who else could it be?"

"Maybe it is someone else."

"Yeah but who. We know it isn't Chris, because he was there. Maybe Jason Raine is just Jason Raine, and he doesn't have a secret identity. Well let's get back to my house and get ready for the concert. They arrived back at the house, and George is there.

"So how was meeting Jason Raine?"

"He seems like a nice fellow," Miley said. "Is there something you aren't telling us George?"

"Not that I am willing to tell you at the moment. I'll tell you sometime in the near future." He then headed upstairs.

Miley turned to Lily, "He is definitely Jason Raine. Couldn't you tell by the way he talked to us? Besides, he acted the same way as Jason did. He is the one."

"I'm starting to believe you now Miley. It does seem like George is Jason. Those two act the same. They also seem to want to know a lot about Hannah. I'd be careful if I were you. It seems Jason is trying to figure out your secret. You don't think…"

"Nah, George and Chris both promised not to tell anyone without my permission. I'll tell Jason when I feel like it." They arrived at Miley's house a few minutes later. They went up to Hannah's closest, and got dressed for the concert. Afterward, they headed downstairs and waited for the limo.

When the limo finally arrived, everyone hopped in. Robbie said, "So how was meeting Jason Raine?"

"Unbelievable. Dad, do you ever get the feeling that George is hiding something from us?"

"All the time, Miles. I'm sure he'll share it with us when he is ready. Who knows, maybe he will let us know in the near future." The concert went well. It was a sold out crowd, as usual.

In Hannah's dressing room…

Hannah is sitting on the couch eating some food. She seemed very pleased with herself. She started to take off her wig when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Its Jason Raine."

"Hold on a second, I'm changing," Miley said lying. She put her wig on, and opened the door.

"It is finally great to meet Hannah Montana. I am a huge fan of yours."

"Back at you. I thought Miley said you had a promo to go to?"

"It got done early. So I decided I'd come by and meet you finally. Well if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready to go home."

"Can I help you?"

"No, thank you, I only have a few more things to grab," Hannah said, pushing Jason toward the door.

"Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to go out on a date or something. Nothing special. Maybe a movie and dinner."

"Let me get back to you on that okay. Goodbye Jason."

"Goodbye, Hannah." As Jason goes through the door, Lola walks in. Hannah takes a seat on the couch and takes off her wig. So does Lily, when door is shut.

"It was a nightmare just getting in here. You won't believe how many people wanted your autograph. I think most of them just wanted another. What's wrong Miley?"

"Jason Raine just asked Hannah Montana out."

"You definitely have to say yes."

"What will my dad say? What will Oliver say?"

"Good point. Just forget about them. Call Jason on his cell, and say yes."

"There is just one problem."

"What?"

"I don't know his number!"

"What?"

"I have an idea, call the operator!"  
"Call the operator," said Roxy out in the hallway!  
"Call the operator," said Robbie!

"Call the operator," said Jackson!

R/N. Hope you enjoyed. It will be awhile before I post. I am going to start working on the final chapter(s) of this story. I haven't decided whether to make it one chapter or split it into two parts. If I get bored I'll write the next chapter. If you are curious about the last few lines, it is from Robin Hood: Men in Tights. In the movie it is call the locksmith.

I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own Robin Hood: Men in Tights, Mel Brooks does.

Go Mel Brooks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason Raine looks at his computer screen very carefully. He was looking for anything that would help his search. "What connection is there between Hannah and myself? There has to be more than that which I have already found." He continued searching for another hour.

He finally gave up and went downstairs to get something to eat. While he was eating, he turned on the news. No surprise, Hannah was the main story. Luckily, the fact that he had asked her out hadn't been discovered. He was still waiting for a response from her.

At the Stewart's house…

Miley walked in and says, "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Hold on a second. Jackson," Robbie yells. He is in the bathroom.

Jackson walks into the room. "Oh, no! I forgot to replace the toilet paper roll." He runs to go grab a roll. Miley cannot stop herself from laughing. A few minutes later Robbie comes into the room.

"You wanted to talk, Miles?"

"I have a question to ask. Can I go on a date with Jason Raine?"

"You, dating a celebrity? I don't think so."

"Not me, dad. Jason asked Hannah Montana out on a date."

"Let me rethink that. No." He pauses for about a second while saying that.

"Come on daddy, its not like it's my first date."

"No, but it is Hannah's."

"That is beside the point. Don't forget we are the same person."

"I haven't forgot, but my answer is still no."

"Please, daddy?"

"Maybe. Now what did he say you would do?"

"Go to a movie, go out for dinner. That was it."

"Okay, I've changed my mind."

"That was fast."

"You can go, but you use his limo."

"I doubt he will have a problem with that. Let me go call him." Robbie leaves, and Miley goes to the Hannah phone. She is about to pick up the phone, when the Hannah phone rings. She picks it up and says, "Hello, Hannah Montana speaking. Who is this?"

"It's Jason. So can we go out on a date?"

"Yes."

"How about tonight?"

"Sure, I don't have a concert."

"Okay. Does it sound okay if I pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds okay. Wait, I have a better idea. Why don't I meet you where we first met? I would prefer people not knowing where I live. My dad says we have to use your limo."

"Sure. Sounds okay with me. See you at six. Bye." He then hung up the phone.

Miley then picked up the regular phone and called Lily. "Hello, Miley. So is Hannah Montana going on a date with Jason Raine?"

"Maybe," Miley says curiously.

"Come on you can tell me."

"Yes, she is. Don't even think about coming with us Lily, even if you come as Lola. It is just going to be Hannah and Jason tonight. I'll let you know how it went when I get home."

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't go anyways. Do you realize how hectic it is going to get, with you two sitting next to each other at the movie? Or with you two eating together? That is way to hectic for me."

"Good. I'll call you when I get back." They both hung up the phone at the same time. Miley looked at her watch. It was five o'clock. "Oh, man, I need to get ready." She rushed upstairs, took a shower, got dressed as Hannah Montana, and went downstairs. She waited a few minutes for the limo to arrive. When it did, she hoped in, gave the directions to the driver, and they drove off.

About ten minutes later, they arrived. Jason was already waiting outside. He said, "Hi, Hannah. Are you ready?

"As I'll ever be." Jason opened the door for Hannah, and Hannah went in and scooted over. Jason got in behind her.

"Let's go Howard."

"Okay, sir." They then drove off. They went to the movie theater first. People who were inside saw the limo pull up and rushed outside. "Enjoy, sir."

"Thank you Howard," replied Jason sarcastically. They both grabbed some pens, to sign autographs. Howard came around and opened the door. Jason stepped out first, and then put his arm back in to grab Hannah's.

When Hannah stepped out a few fans said, "Oh my god, its Jason Raine and Hannah Montana! Can we have your autographs?"  
Both Hannah and Jason sighed, and said, "Sure why not." When they were finally able to get to the ticket counter, they bought tickets for Superman Returns. Jason had seen it at the premiere, but Hannah had a concert that night. When they finally got to their seats, Jason went and got some soda and popcorn. While Hannah was waiting, she signed numerous autographs. Jason returned a minute before the previews started. Hannah enjoyed the preview of Spiderman 3. They sat through the movie, the other people in there were nice enough not to interrupt their movie. After the movie, it was literally a battle to get out of the theater. Numerous fans wanted autographs, including some who had gotten one earlier.

When they finally managed to get into the limo, they drove off quickly. They spent sometime driving around, trying to lose anyone who was following. About half an hour later, they decided they had done enough driving around, so they went to a diner. They ordered their food. A few of the waiters and waitresses came over to get an autograph from the two. A couple of kids wanted their pictures taken with them. They allowed it. All this didn't stop when their food arrived. They ate their food quickly, paid their bill, and left. When they arrived back at their starting place, both of them got out of the limo.

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Jason."

"Your welcome. I enjoyed it too." They were quite for a minute, before the two of them leaned in toward each other, and kissed. Afterward, Hannah got in her limo, and Jason in his, and they drove off.

When Hannah's limo arrived at her house, Miley stepped out, she taken her wig off and went inside. She went straight for her phone and called Lily. When Lily picked up she said, "How did it go Miley?"

"It was awesome, minus all of the fans. But you will never guess what happened."

"What?"

"We kissed."

"Eugh, gross."

"What's with the reaction?"

"You may have kissed your twin brother there."

"Lily we aren't even a hundred percent sure that George is Jason Raine. So until we know for sure, it is not gross."

"You're right. Well, I've got to go. See yah, Miley."

"See ya, Lil."

R/N. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. I am pleased to announce that the first draft of the final chapter is written. Don't worry, the next chapter is not the final. However, the last two chapters will be posted at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the next day after school let out. Oliver, Lily and Miley were walking to Miley's house. "So you are actually telling me that Jason Raine kissed Hannah Montana," asked Oliver?

"That's right. It was just one of those moments."

"What are you going to do if Jason Raine ends up being George?"

"Miley and I have already discussed this Oliver. It will be gross when we find out who Jason Raine really is."

"That's true. However, for all we know Jason Raine is just Jason Raine." Just then, Lily's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Lily, it's Chris."

"Hey Chris."

"I was wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to. When?"

"Say about five? I was thinking maybe go out for dinner, and go out for a night on the town."

"How are we planning on getting around?"

"Jason will let us borrow his limo."

"Cool see you then." She hangs up her phone.

"So what did Chris say," asked Miley curiously?

"He asked me out on a date." Oliver and Miley's jaws dropped at the same time.

"You're joking right," asked Oliver?

"Nope, telling the truth. We even get to ride in Jason Raine's limo, with his permission."

"Big deal, done that before."

"Yeah, as a famous singer, but not as a fan."

"Very good point," said Oliver. "She will be one up on you for that, Miley."

"So what. Like I really care." By now they have reached Miley's house. They went inside and fixed themselves various snacks. They then plopped themselves on the couch and turned on the TV. They turned it to the news. No surprise, the news of Hannah Montana and Jason Raine dating was the lead story.

"Last night, at one of the many movie theaters in Los Angeles, Hannah Montana and Jason Raine were seen exiting a limousine, entering the movie theater and watching a showing of Superman Returns. We don't have any actual camera footage but one fan managed to take a picture." They show the picture. "Information is still sketchy, but when we have more details we will let you know.

"Told you Miley, that it wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We did risk a lot last night. I guess we set ourselves up for it." They continued watching the news for another hour.

At exactly five o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Miley answered and said, "Lily, it's for you."

"Hey, Lily. Are you ready for our date?'

"Yes. Just let me grab my things." She did and they walked out to the limo and got in, and they drove off.

Miley looked at Oliver, "Oh, man, Hannah has an interview in an hour. I need to go get ready." She ran upstairs and went to her Hannah closet. Through on a nice outfit, and put on her Hannah wig. She was done in less than twenty minutes. By the time she got back downstairs, Oliver had already left, and the limo was waiting for her. She got in the limo and the limo drove off.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the station. Robbie rushed her backstage, and by the time she caught her breathe, she heard, "Hannah Montana, you go on in two minutes.

On stage she could hear a video of her singing, "I Miss You." She then heard the host say, "That was Hannah Montana, and she will join me after the break." There was cheering from the audience. Hannah was told to go on stage, and there was Claire Downs. Claire stood up and hugged Hannah.

"We are on in five, four, three, two, one, and action."

"Welcome back to Claire Downs Live. We are here with teen singer Hannah Montana. So tell me Hannah, what is it like to be number one on the charts?"

"I'm glad that my fans are still remaining faithful. It was a lot of hard work."

"Now we all heard this morning that you went on a date with Jason Raine. What is he like in person?"

"He is just amazing."

"Now I think we are all curious, is he your first date?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He asked me out after my concert a couple of days ago. I said I'd get back to him with an answer."

"Why?"

"I had to ask my dad.  
"You are telling me that Hannah Montana has to ask her dad to go out on a date?"

"Yes. I may be Hannah Montana, but I am still just a teenager."

"Excellent point. So what have you been up to lately Hannah?"

"Spending time with friends, working on my new CD, Hannah Montana's greatest hits Volume 1. Spending time with family."

"How big is your family?"

"Pretty big. I have two older sisters. I live with my dad. My mom died awhile back. She is the inspiration for the song "I Miss You." I actually started writing that song after my dad started dating again."

"How come we haven't heard from your sisters before? If I were one of them, I'd be glad to say that I am Hannah Montana's sister."

"They prefer to keep a low profile."

"Well that is all the time we have for today with Hannah. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Jason Raine and George Clooney. Thank you Hannah."

"Thank you Claire." As Hannah left the stage, "Best of Both Worlds," was playing. The audience was cheering loudly. Hannah then proceeded out to the limo, and got in. The limo drove her back to the house; where Lily was already back, waiting. "So, how was your date with Chris?"

"Amazing. I'm glad I said yes."

"So what did you two do?"

"Drove around town in Jason's limo. Did some shopping, and then ate at a diner."

"Did you two kiss?" Lily nods her head. "Lucky you. But still, I got to kiss Jason Raine."

"True. I wish I could have done that."

Elsewhere…

Jason Raine sits at his computer looking at the Hannah Montana website. Once again he is talking to himself. "Soon Hannah Montana, I will discover what connections there are between us! Mark my words, I will find out." He then continued, looking through the different links on the Hannah Montana website.

R/N. It is getting close. What secrets will be revealed? What is the connection between Hannah Montana and Jason Raine? Also an old friend returns. All this and more in the final two chapters of Relative Secrets.

I do not own Hannah Montana.

If you are curious about Lily and Chris' date, I did not say all that happened, because only the kiss is relevant to the story at the moment. A little bit about the date will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miley woke up early on Saturday. Hannah had a concert in the afternoon, which was surprising since she rarely had one at any other time then at night. She knew that Jason Raine was going to be there, because he had said it in his interview with Claire Downs. He even had a backstage pass, thanks to Miley.

She turned off the TV, and Lily and Oliver came in. "So are you ready for the concert, Miley," Lily asked?"

"I'm always ready. This concert is different. I have a feeling that George will tell us that he is Jason Raine."

"Are you going to force Jason to reveal his true identity?"

"No that would be too mean. I have a strange feeling about after the concert today. I feel like something weird is going to happen. Well at least Jason has a backstage pass. Not like he needs it after what happened earlier this week."

"How true. You make it seem like you are boyfriend and girlfriend. Are you?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Oh no reason at all."

"Lily is there something you are not telling me and Oliver about your date with Chris."

"No he didn't tell me anything. Although it sure seemed like he really wanted to tell me something."

"Maybe it had something to do with Jason Raine. Like who Jason really is. Or if Jason is just Jason. I plan on finding out after the concert."

"Well I hope we find out," said Lily. "We'll be in there with you, if that's okay?"

"Its fine. That way we can find out together, as friends." They watched movies till lunchtime. They had some hamburgers at Rico's. Then went back to the house to get ready. Miley and Lily went into Hannah's closet to get clothes, while Oliver changed into something nice in the spare bedroom.

In Jason's limo…

"How much longer till we arrive Howard?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Good, this is going to be a very interesting day."

"I quite agree sir. Are you getting hungry sir?"

"Yeah, lets go through the drive-thru at Arby's. The usual, Howard. You know where the money is."

"Yes, sir."

Back at the Stewart's House…

At two o'clock, concert was at four, they all piled into the limo, and drove to the concert. The concert was being held at the Staples Center. As they pulled up, Hannah thought of what happened here that last time, when she messed up the "Star Spangled Banner."

Hannah and Lola stayed in the dressing room until ten minutes before 4. Then Hannah left, and got ready to go onstage. When she did go onstage, she walked up to the microphone, "Hello Los Angeles, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah," was the response! She started singing and the crowd went wild. She could see Jason standing in the front row. She sang her usual songs, and same some classics, by request.

The concert went on for an hour and a half. Afterward, Hannah went back to the dressing room. She signed some autographs and then watched some TV with Lola. They kept their wigs on since Jason was coming.

Around 5:45, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Jason walked in.

"Hey, Hannah."

"Hey, Jason." They kiss each other.

"Nice concert."

"Thanks, Jason. I thought it went well."

"It was awesome. So why did you come here?"

"I have a few things I want to tell you."

"Oh," Hannah said winking at Lola. "And what would they be?"

"First of all, I wanted to say that I love you."

"Wow, this is going a little too far. We've only gone on one date. But I cannot deny that I love you too."

"Awww," said Lily!

"So what else did you want to tell me Jason?"

"I want to tell you my biggest secret."

"I know, Jason. I know that you are really George."

"Really, that is very interesting."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am standing right behind you," said a voice coming from the doorway. Hannah and Lola turned around to see George standing there.

"If George is over there, then who is…" Hannah and Lola turn around as Jason takes off a wig.

"Chris," both Hannah and Lola say at the same time! They both faint and land on the floor.

"That went well," said George. It was few minutes before Hannah and Lola came to.

"But, but..," said Miley. "You were there with us when we talked with Jason."

"Yeah, how do you explain that?"

"Occasionally, George serves as my double to throw people off."

"But then who asked me out on a date," asks Hannah as she and Lola take off their wigs.

"That was me," said Chris.

"Who took me on the date and kissed me?"

"That was me again. I planned on telling you on our date, Miley. However, I enjoyed our date so much, that I didn't want to ruin the moment. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. There is just one thing I don't understand."

"One thing," asked Lily?

"Why did you do it?"

"I've had my cover being close to being blown multiple times that it became necessary. There is something that is troubling me. I spent a lot of time looking up information on you, and something kept on telling me that there was a bigger connection between us then, both of us having secret identities. I couldn't figure it out."

"I can explain that," said a voice in the doorway. Everyone looks over, and it is Robbie standing in the doorway.

"Dad," asked Miley? "You can explain what?"

"The connection between you and Jason/Chris."

"What more is there then the fact that we have secret identities?"

"Oh trust me, there is more to you two then meets the eye," said a voice on the other side of the room. All the kids turn around to see Tim walk out of the darkness.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here," asked Lily? "What does this guy that know that we don't?"

"Well, the fact that Chris and Miley are brother and sister."

"What," everyone but Tim and Robbie say?

"Not just that you are brother and sister, but the fact that you are twins."

"Hold on a second," Lily says, "I thought that Miley and George are twins?"

"They are, but so is Chris."

"Hold on a second. If George and I are twins, and Chris and I are twins, then that can only mean…"

"That you three are triplets."

"Triplets, you hear him triplets," Miley says laughing. Then it registers, "Triplets!"

R/N. I highly doubt that any of you saw this coming. The triplets or that Chris is Jason Raine. Please R&R, and read the final chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter

"Triplets," Miley said! "You've got to be joking."

"I'm not, all three of you were born on the same day to the same parents," replied Tim.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute. First, I find out that George is my twin brother. Then, I find out that Chris is Jason Raine. And now you tell me, he makes us triplets. Dad, did you know I was a triplet?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you at a future date. When I explain why we put your brothers up for adoption."

"I think you better tell them now, Robbie. They have waited too long for this moment."

"I'll wait till we get home. It will be easier to explain there. Is that okay with everybody?"

"Sure."

"Can Oliver and I come too Mr. Stewart," Lily asked?

"Sure why not." Everyone but Tim got into the limo. The driver drove back to the Stewart's house. Everyone went inside and took a seat in the living room. "I would prefer that you interrupt me as little as possible. It will take some time to tell, but I am willing to finally tell."

"Get on with it before we fall asleep Mr. Stewart," Oliver said.

"Okay, here it goes. It all started back when we found out that your mother was pregnant for a second time. We went to the doctor to get an ultrasound and find out the sex of the baby. We were shocked to find out we were having triplets. Two boys and a girl, you three. The pregnancy went along fine. Your mom gave birth to you three. The doctors had told us one of the boys had some complications and would have to stay longer."

"That was me wasn't it," asked Chris?

"Yes. We left the hospital a couple of days later, with Miley and George. The day we got back, we received a call saying that Chris had died. Your mother and I were heart-broken. We had a small funeral, but what we didn't know was that we had buried a different baby, not Chris. Not even the doctors knew."

"How'd you find me then," Chris asked?

"With my help." Tim came out of a dark area of the room. "I am not just a friend of your fathers, but a doctor and private investigator as well. I was actually the doctor that delivered you three. I took my practice out here. One of my co-workers is Chris/Jason's doctor. He was quite perplexed by your evaluation and asked for my help."

"What perplexed my doctor?"

"We had a blood test of you and your parents taken. Yours didn't match up with your parents. I went by gut instinct and decided to check yours with the Stewart's. There was no mistaking it. The people who you thought were your parents must have taken you from the hospital. I can only assume, it was because they lost a child. That child is buried under your name. Surprisingly, your adopted parents kept your birth name."

"But how can you be 100 sure," asked Lily?

"His adoptive parents made one mistake that night. They forgot to get rid of Chris' original birth certificate. I have it right here. He moved forward, and pulled a piece of paper out of his pants pocket. It was Chris' birth certificate. It told the truth. The Stewarts were his family.

Robbie said, "I wish your mother was here to see this."

"She is probably looking down right now smiling," replied Miley.

"So what is the story with me," asked George?

Tim replied, "Yours is a little less complicated. I let your dad explain."

"George."

"Yes, dad."

"Unlike your brother we had a choice with you."

"WHAT?"

"Remain calm. There is a very good explanation."

"There better be."

Tim said, "Let's here him out George." George got ready to say something then decided not to say it.

"George, your adoptive parents, the Johnson's, were good friends of your mother and I. We would basically do anything for each other. Mrs. Johnson was pregnant at the same time as your mother. She was expecting a boy. However, Mrs. Johnson had a miscarriage two months before she was due. They asked us if they could adopt one of our boys, you three weren't born yet. Your mother and I thought about it for a longtime. We finally decided to do it. We just weren't expecting the shock of losing one of our boys. Still none the less, we went through with the plan. You have to understand George. What we did for your adoptive parents was charity. We didn't give you away because we didn't want you, but we were doing a friend a favor. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes dad." They both stand and hug each other.

"Hold on a second," Oliver said. "How come you didn't keep in contact with the Johnson's?"

"Well, they moved away, and we didn't keep in touch. Until the night Tim brought him here, I hadn't seen George for a good 12 years. Well, I have something to tell Miley and George. I've known for a couple of weeks that Chris was your brother."

"What," everyone but Robbie and Tim say in unison?

"I called your dad right after I made my discovery."

"Why didn't you tell us dad," asked Miley?

"I wanted you three to find out on your own." Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that would be the pizza man," said Tim. "If it is okay, I took the liberty of ordering some pizza. My treat." Tim paid for the pizza and brought into the room.

"Thanks Tim," everyone said.

"Your welcome."

Miley walked over to Tim. "Tim is your real name right?"

"Yes it is. Don't worry your secret is safe with me Hannah."

"Who told you?"

"You did, sort of. You made the mistake of Miley and Hannah seeing the same doctor. I was bound to discover it soon or later."

"How long have you known?"

"Close to a year know. You need to be a little more careful next time." Tim walks away and Chris walks over to Miley.

"Hey, sis. I found something interesting about your website."

"And what would that be, Chris?"

"You don't have any pictures of you hanging out with your family. Jason, I mean me, discovered that. Some people might get a little suspicious."

"I knew I was forgetting something. Thanks Chris."

"No problem sis."

"Excuse me," said Robbie. "I would like to say one more thing. We didn't have triplets, we had quadruplets. Two boys and two girls. Lily, you're the other girl."

"What," everyone said?

"Just kidding. I just wanted to see the look on your faces."

"You sure about that Mr. Stewart, because that would be awesome?"

"I'm sure Lily, I'm sure." Everyone starts laughing.

The End

Hope you enjoyed my first Hannah fic. This will not be my last. Please R&R the whole story, I would like to hear what you think. Let me know if you saw what happened in the last two chapters coming. Be honest. If you would like to see a sequel, let me know in your reviews. I have ideas for it. If there is one, it will take place a few years into the future.


End file.
